1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine supercharger lubricating apparatus for lubricating a supercharger.
2. Background Information
Some internal combustion engines are provided with a supercharger, e.g., a turbocharger, having a rotary shaft. In the case of a turbocharger, for example, the rotary shaft connects a compressor and a turbine together. A lubricating apparatus is provided which has a suction device for drawing in lubricating oil to lubricate the rotary shaft and discharge the lubricating oil into an oil pan of the engine. One example of such a lubricating apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-158876.
The lubricating apparatus disclosed in this publication is provided with an oil passage for returning the lubricating oil to the oil pan after the lubricating oil has been supplied to the rotary shaft of the turbocharger.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine supercharger lubricating apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.